Karmelody
Karmelody is the second Princess of the Machine Empire. She is the youngest daughter of King Aradon and Senphonea , and the sister of Archerina . She is a big fan of the Power Rangers, especially in how they annoy her sister. History Karmelody is the youngest daughter of the Machine Empire's King Aradon and Queen Senphonea. She was a moderately normal in her personality; but generally good. She often was at odds with her sister Archerina, who had a more spoiled and arrogant side to her. She was the first to find out about Archerina's affair and marriage to Gasket, and broke the news to their parents, just to spite her sister. Knowing it was highly unlikely Karmelody would ever become Queen with her sister's ambitious nature she developed a particularly carefree tomboyish personality, trying to find things to entertain her. When her Sister and her Brother-in-law returned; after being run off from Earth by the Power Rangers; Karmelody began to take an interest in the Rangers, at first only because she found it interesting someone was able to defeat King Mondo, and force her sister to run in hiding. A few years later Karmelody was out with her father and Mother when they found the crystal containing the fractured soul of Briezora and his demon Generals. King Aradon and Queen Senphonea became hosts to the Nadir Elysian Demons as long as Karmelody was left unharmed by the Demons. Karmelody did not have memory of the incident, and was not aware of her parents being possesed; though she soon began to notice her father and mother began acting different. Though she knew what was going on, she had no way of doing anything about it; and had to watch helplessly as her mother and father went against everything they had taught her, and undid every bit of good they brought to the Machine Empire. When her father decided to go to Earth to gather souls and try to take over Earth, Karmelody went with them. Karmelody took an interest in the Aether Rangers as they began to appear; impressed with their power; and the knowledge their very presence annoyed her sister and brother-in-law. She knew her father seemed to have an interest in the crystal they possessed; and believed if she got that power for him, he might return to normal, and simply give up and leave Earth and the Rangers alone. She acts as a spy among the Machine Empire, often snooping around the castle to learn of the plans of the other Machine Generals, though most of the time she keeps the information to herself, or tries to sabotage the plans in minor ways. When she learns about Demon Machine General Noh's plan's for draining the Zeo Crystal's power and learns he had captured the Zeo Rangers, Karmelody immediately sends a message out to Trey of Triforia, and enabling the Zeo Rangers to set up a rescue mission to stop the Zeo Rangers from being used in the Machine Empire's plans. However, whenever General Galexia discovers she has been acting as a spy, she captures Karmelody and reprograms her to turn her evil. While evil Karmelody infiltrates the United Alliance base by stealing a Holo-morpher. Liam catches her and tries to convince her to fight against her re-programming. This leaves Karmelody confused and with glitches in her reprogramming. Defeat After the defeat of Galexia, at the hands of the Aether Rangers, Karmelody's reprogramming ultimately malfunctions and she is unable to recognize friend or foe and wildly sets out to attack and destroy everything. Archerina tries to control her, convincing her younger sister it would be in her best interest to self-destruct. Archerina's plan was to take advantage of the situation in her family and eventually become the Queen of the Machine Empire. A fight ensues and Karmelody destroys Archerina and Gasket. However after defeating her, Karmelody realizes what she has done. However it's exactly what General Avaritia , whom has been possessing Karmelody's mother had been wanting to happen. She attacks Karmelody, damaging her badly, to the point where she is believed to be dead. However General Noh (having joined forces with the Aether rangers and inflitrating the moon base, finds Karmelody's injured body, and gets her out of the building, taking her to Galexia's workshop, where he meets up with Kiloah and Voltag , whom assist him in defending the Machine Empire's base from the surges of Metalliwisps which had begun to appear from Galexia's creations. After the battle, Karmelody is repaired and brought back, reuniting with her family. She is relieved that her father and mother are back to normal, and works on helping the United Alliance and the Machine Empire Join forces in peace. Arsenal *Flute weapon *Hammer Weapon *Laser eyes Trivia *Karmelody is based off of "Chameleon" and "Melody" * Though she is a fan of the Rangers, she is still considered a villian because she is allied with the Machine Empire. * LIke Senphonea Karmelody's design is based upon the design of Archerina, with the same color scheme, though altered and changed to look different. Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:PR Allies Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Machine Empire